No One Like Jocu
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jocu loves his friends and likes to cause some harmless, playful mischief now and again. This time, his targets are Rachel and Rook while his brother Jest helps Ben and Melody. Written by guestsurprise for myself and VinnieStokerLover. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story guestsurprise did for both myself and VinnieStokerLover. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Melody belongs to VinnieStokerLover. Jocu and Jest belong to guestsurprise. Rachel belongs to me. :)**

* * *

 **No One Like Jocu**

Jocu chuckled as he saw Rachel and Rook having a quiet dinner at the mansion. He teleported just in time and saw the items Rachel was planning on serving. Smirking, he snapped his fingers and the entire menu changed! Rachel walked back in the kitchen just in time to see Jocu leaning against the wall and grinning deviously.

"Jocu! What happened to all the food I prepared?" She said without heat.

"I decided to save that for later. I have my own menu prepared for you all!" He grinned, now pointing a sharp claw to the items. "We have giggly grapes, jiggly jelly, feather fritters, laughing lettuce salad, and screeching sausage."

"Oh, I don't know about…," she started.

"Nonsense!" He laughed, gently pushing her into the dining room. As he made her sit down, he could see the arched eyebrow Rook gave him too.

"And what are you up to?" Rook chuckled.

"Nothing at all," Jocu smiled innocently, now placing the food on the table with ease. "Enjoy!"

And with that, he disappeared and decided to come back and check on them later. As he was checking on other members of the mansion, he noticed Ben and Melody were sitting together and they looked positively exhausted!

"Ben? Melody?" He asked gently.

"H-Hey Jocu," Ben said, his eyes definitely red.

"What's going on?" Jocu asked, now sniffing at them.

"Insomnia," Melody answered with a yawn. "We haven't slept for days."

"Days?!" Jocu said, now alarmed.

"Days," Ben said, still looking awake. Jocu stepped away and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, Jest appeared and looked at the two.

"Insomnia, huh?" He said gently. The two nodded and Jest gently turned their heads to face him. "Sssssssssssllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp." And with that, his eyes began to swirl green, red, blue, yellow, white, and purple. Both tried to resist initially.

"N-No Jest, I'm fine," Ben pleaded, now trying to look away.

"I-I don't need this," Melody said too. But Jest only chuckled and kept a gentle grip on their heads.

"No, young ones. You do need this. Now ssssssssssssllllleeeeeeeep," he chuckled. The two then slowly but surely began to nod because of his hypnotizing influence. Jocu walked over and nudged his brother.

"Pretty good, brother," Jocu teased.

"Better than you, little brother," Jest teased lightly, glancing at him over his shoulder. Jocu chuckled and then teleported back to check on Rachel and Rook. He then began laughing as the two were giggling because of the food!

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA ROOHOOHOOHOOHOOK!" Rachel laughed, holding her stomach.

"IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Rook laughed. Both were having a great time and when Rachel spotted Jocu, she gave him a devious look even though she was laughing.

"Come heeheeheeheere!" Rachel laughed, now getting up and jumping at Jocu. "You and your tickle food!"

Jocu then smiled as he then blew a powder in Rachel's face gently. As she inhaled it, her eyes opened wide as she turned to face Rook.

"My love! How I love you!" she said, now getting up and running over to her fiancé and planting kisses all over his face. Although Rook loved it, he had never seen Rachel so passionate.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH RACHEL! Your kisses tickle," Rook laughed, now feeling her kiss all over his face and neck. "JOHOHOHOHOHOCU HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

"Nope. I'm enjoying this," Jocu smirked, now sitting in a nearby chair.

Rook laughed as Rachel then began tickling him on his stomach and abs. He then pinned her down and began tickling her back.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BAHAHAHAHABY STAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAP!" She laughed.

"Oh no, you're not tickling me to death," Rook smirked, now reaching down and kissing her. She leaned into the kiss and then wrapped her arms around his neck. But the powder didn't wear off yet and soon she began blowing raspberries in her lover's neck as she held him to her chest.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rook said in shock. He then felt his face turn red as she began nuzzling against him!

"I love you, baby! Does that tickle, tickle, tickle?" She giggled, now nipping his ears. That made Rook crazy with love as he pulled her over his chest and began gently biting her neck in return. But within a few moments, Rachel shook her head as the powder wore off and Rook noticed.

"W-What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Jocu spread a little powder on you," Rook smirked. Rachel gave a playful huff and noticed Jocu safely at a distance and looking pleased with himself.

"That does it! Get him!" Rachel said, now helping Rook up and then chasing after Jocu.

"Hey wait! It was just meant to liven up the night!" Jocu chuckled, now seeing them run at him.

"True, but we're not letting you off that easy!" Rachel said, now jumping at him and the two went tumbling on the soft carpet. Soon Jocu was laughing heartily as both Rachel and Rook tickled him in playful revenge.

Meanwhile, Jest was gently putting Ben and Melody in the hot tub. It wasn't long before Jocu walked in with Rachel and Rook. Jest snapped his fingers and put them both in swim clothes so their good clothes wouldn't get messed up.

"Are they ready for the massage?" Jocu asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes," Jest winked, now snapping them out of the hypnosis. Both were drowsy, but as Jocu got in the hot tub with them and massaged their muscles, they groaned in happiness.

"This feels great," Ben groaned.

"Yes, thanks guys. We really needed this," Melody said happily.

"And after this, you both will have a good night sleep. Rachel? Rook? Why not come and join us?" Jocu grinned, now showing them a pile of swim clothes.

"Anymore tickling involved?" Rachel teased.

"None for now…enjoy a hot soak as part of your date treat from me," Jocu offered with a devious wink. As both changed in the back room and came back, both sat in the hot tub and jumped in shock as Jocu's tails wiggled against their legs.

"JOCU!" Both laughed without heat.

"Oops," the red titan winked playfully as he continued to massage Melody and Ben. That was truly a night to remember and all of them enjoyed it thanks to Jocu, Jest, and their brotherly love.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! Goldie, this is what it would be like if Rachel and Rook had Jocu messing with them on their date and VinnieStokerLover, that is how the brothers would help Ben and Melody with insomnia.**

 **To guestsurprise: Oh, that sneaky Jocu! XD Still, love this story! :) Thank you, Amiga! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
